My Mom and My Master
by HanajimaFB
Summary: What if Kenichi's mom knew the Elder in the past? What if she even dated one of the masters?


"We're home, Kenichi. Why do you have that distressed look on your face?" Akisame asked his disciple after opening the doors to their home. Kenichi gave his master a look that was mixed with relief and exhaustion. He had to carry not one, but two backpacks full of supplies on the shopping trip. Plus, on his ankles, there were three large weights attached. The high schooler was happy to be home, but too tired to smile. Breathing had become a chore. Akisame chuckled to himself and began to remove he weights.

"Hmm…something is amiss here," the philosopher murmured. The front yard of the Ryozanpaku household was very empty. Akisame and Kenichi were the only one who left for the shopping trip, so everyone should be home. Usually, Akisame would see Shigure patrolling the perimeter with Ma hot on her heels. Sakaki would either be beating up his wood posts or yelling about how he needs more sake. Apachai especially would be making a ruckus, beating up punching bags or trying to take snacks. But the pair heard nothing of the sort. Kenichi quickly caught onto what his master was saying, his tired eyes now bright and alert. If it there was one thing Ryozanpaku taught him, it was that tiredness isn't a good reason to be unprepared.

Then, there was a bit of laughter coming from the main house of the property. "Oh, we have a guest?" Akisame picked up the weights and flung them over his shoulder as if they were towels. "Well, Kenichi, let's not waste any time. Go put the supplies away and I'll handle the weights." The disciple gave a short nod and made his way to the kitchen. Akisame attempted to guess who would be visiting today. Was it another martial artist? Or one of Kenichi's friends? Ryozanpaku had been very lenient on their guest policy, so it wouldn't surprise him if it was either option. Or both, for that matter. Having another disciple fight would be good for Kenichi.

Kenichi arrived at the main room just before Akisame did. "Mom? What are you doing here?" The disciple blinked at the sight of his mother sitting across the table from the Elder. A cup of steaming green tea was placed before her. Miu was sitting close to the Elder, but seemed excited that another one of Kenchi's family members were here. Everyone was in the room, actually. Shigure was in the rafters watching everything happen. Ma's camera was out, snapping pictures of Saori in her housewife dress. Sakaki sat with a beer in his hand, not saying anything. Apachai was busy stuffing his giant face with snacks that Kenichi's mom brought. The Elder was in an unusually good mood, as if he had just seen a dear old friend from long ago.

Saori smiled at her son and said, "Ah, Kenichi. Welcome back. I had heard a lot about this school, so I decided to come and visit. It can be a bit lonely at home." Kenichi felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Saori caught onto his feelings and said, "No no, don't worry. That's not what I'm here for." Then, her voice turned a bit sour. "I know you're father had a bit of a visit here in the past." Kenichi smiled sheepishly, remembering the whole dramatic ordeal.

"Yeah, well that's Dad for ya." Kenichi said.

"I just wanted to see who the wonderful people that were taking care of my son were," Saori smiled at her boy. Sakaki and Ma snickered at each other. Kenichi started to get nervous. If she wanted to see what a day in his life was like, she might really want to take him home. Kenichi was about to say something, but was cut off by Akisame entering the room.

"Ah, Wel-" the jiu-jistu master stopped mid-sentence when he saw Saori. Kenichi's mother, wide eyed, stared right back at him. There was a sudden eerie silence in the room. Ma's camera and Apachai's eating had stopped as well. Everyone but the Elder was completely confused on why Akisame had essentially frozen in place. The next words out of Saori's mouth surprised the hell out of Kenichi.

"Akisame….-kun?"

At that moment, the Elder burst out laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Everyone else, however, stayed in their opened mouth, shocked expressions. Akisame started to pale, his hand still gripping the handle of the sliding door. Nobody knew what to say, but there were so many questions. The Elder, completely aware of the situation, decided to break the silence. After forcing himself to calm down, he looked at Kenichi and said, "Didn't you know? You're mother and Akisame used to know each other."

"Whhhaaaaat?" Kenichi exclaimed in confusion. His mom used to know his master? "But how?" Kenichi had asked a deadly question. Saori looked down, a small blush appearing on her face. Akisame, too, looked away. They both knew what was coming. The Elder grinned evilly, taking this opportunity to amuse himself even further.

"They used to be LOVERS!"

R&R kthanx!


End file.
